Rising Fire
Dragons of Pyrrhia MudWings Description: Brow or amber scales, sometimes with gold under scales, large, flat heads, nostrils on top of snouts, thick, armoured scales. Abilities: Can hold their breath for up to an hour, breath fire if warm enough. Queen: Queen Moorhen Special Hybrids: Earthquake SandWings Description: yellow to pale white sharp scales; occasional black or brown crisscross patterns; Sail down backs; barb on the end of tails; completely black eyes. Abilities: Breath fire; poison enemies with tail barb. Queen: Queen Thorn Special Hybrids: Poison SkyWings Description: Red, orange or yellow scales; Large wings. Abilities: Breath fire; good flyers and fighters. Queen: Queen Ruby Special Hybrids: Oasis SeaWings Description: Blue, green, purple or aquamarine scales; gills on necks; glowing patterns on scales; webs on back and chest; large, powerful tails. Abilities: Breath under water; see in the dark; create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails. Queen: Queen Coral Special Hybrids: Twilight-zone, Morus, Riptide RainWings Description: scales constantly change colour, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails; frill behind ears. Abilities: Spit venom from two longest fangs. Queen: Queen Glory Special Hybrids: Herpolitha, Bellflower IceWings Description: Icy blue or moon white scales; frill of spines on neck; rigid claws to grip the ice; tails thin to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Deadly frost-breath; withstand sub-zero temperatures and bright light. Queen: Queen Snowfall Special Hybrids: Midnight & Eclipse NightWings Description: Black scales with blue, purple or green undertone; scattered silver scales under wings. Abilities: Breath fire; sometimes read-minds/see the future. Queen: Queen Glory Special Hybrids: Shadowstalker, Amazon Prophecy: Dragons of Sky, Ice, and Sand Rain, Earth, Night and Sea Will stop an evil, That will arise from the land. A satire, a lie, a truth to tell, To make fun, a truth from hell Twelve dragons will save us all Or Satire will rise, and the rest will fall The twelve will not know who they really are They come from near, and come from far. Twelve hybrids are what they are, Special hybrids, with magic marks. Special hybrids with magic arts. ~Prologue~ Midnight and Eclipse trudged through the thick layers of powdered snow. Neither of them could see much further than a few scavenger lengths in front of them. The blizzard was getting impossibly heavy. They had to find cover. “We’re meant to get there tomorrow!” Midnight yelled over the howling wind. Her dark blue scales glistening in the gloomy light. Her purple eyes scanned the horizon for anything other than snow. There, on the horizon was a figure, it stumbled through the snow towards them. “There’s a dragon on the horizon!” She Yelled at Eclipse, who raised her black eyes and scanned the skyline. “What do you think is it!?” Eclipse yelled. They picked up their pace as the figure started to collapse. Midnight took a small jump into the tumbling sky, flapping hard against the wind that threatened to pull her up into the churning clouds above her. The vibrant blue streak that ran down her side glowing in the reflecting light of the snow. Eclipse soon joined her in the sky, seeming to have just as much trouble as Midnight. The two sisters flapped towards the figure. As they grew closer, Midnight could make out the shape and colour of the dragon, who was now lying in the snow. Their scales where a washed orange colour, they looked like a SkyWing, but she couldn’t quite tell. Midnight landed with a thud on the snow below her, and heard Eclipse follow soon after. “Be careful.” Eclipse said as they shuffled a bit closer. Eclipse had always been cautious, she guessed she got it from their mother-Frost. Frost was a first circle IceWing, that was, until she fell in love with Eclipse and Midnight’s Father, Skyscraper. Skyscraper was a NightWing who had hatched under two full moons and one crescent moon, so he could see the future and read minds. Frost became cautious and always seemed to be looking over her shoulder since she and Eclipse had hatched. Now Midnight could see that steam seemed to be coming from around the dragon. Strange. Their chest rose and fell evenly. The strange new dragon’s eyes fluttered open, revealing bright blue eyes. “What are you?” Midnight asked. “I-I’m a-a Sk-yWing” the dragon stuttered, coughing. “And what” Eclipse asked quietly. “a-and S-s-SandWin-g” Midnight stopped. Sand/SkyWing, with fire scales-or something close to it. This was one of the Special hybrids. Just like her and Eclipse. ~Chapter One~ Midnight, Eclipse, and the sky/sand hybrid, whose name turned out to be Oasis, were winging towards Jade Mountain Academy. Midnight still didn’t quite understand why she and her sister had been invited to JMA, it turned out Oasis had as well. Did the older dragons know something they didn’t, and the look on her mother’s face when they were leaving didn’t help. Midnight shrugged it off and kept flying. They would arrive soon. The two peaks of Jade mountain loomed in the distance, slowly growing bigger as Midnight, Oasis and Eclipse approached. Talons clicked against stone as the three dragonesses landed. The sky was growing brighter every minute, and peachy-pink stained the dawn sky. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon, sharing its light with all of Pyrrhia. The unmistakable scrape of claws on rock echoed as a group of dragons approached them. A green dragon with light sandy aquamarine under scales approached. She had the appearance of a SeaWing, but she wasn’t. She had light aquamarine webbing that was almost see-through, a bright, almost glowing, shade of aqua-green was the colour of her eyes. She had bright yellow luminescent scales that trailed all the way up her neck, as well as the normal positioning for SeaWing stripes. “Riptide!” Midnight squeaked with delight. The SeaWing gave them a toothy smile. Riptide was a Seawing-SandWing hybrid, though she didn’t appear it. Behind Riptide stood three other dragons – Earthquake, a Mudwing-NightWing hybrid that had the body shape of a MudWing, but his scales were a dark brown, he had NightWing teardrops down his neck, and his wings were white. Covering his wings were little scattered black scales, like the night sky was switched negative. His light hazelnut eyes were framed with square glasses. Next to Earthquake stood Morus, a Sea/sky hybrid. He had turquoise blue scales with small red webbing, his bio-luminescent scales were glowing a sky-blue colour. He had blue eyes, with a dark blue rim around the outside of his iris. He was tall for a SeaWing, and skinnier too, though still stocky like a SeaWing. He was around Earthquakes height. The last one Midnight had never seen before. She resembled a SandWing. But her eyes were completely green. She had SandWing coloured scales, but the scales near her neck were smaller- like a RainWings. She had markings all over her body that where a poison green, like her eyes. She has a few green splats around her eyes as well. She had a sail much like a SandWings, but it lapped over, looking kind of like waves. Her eyes were cold and calculating, scanning their surroundings and them. “This is Poison” Earthquake said, gesturing to the SandWing. “she’s a SandWing-RainWing hybrid,” he said. ~Chapter Two~ Purple and white eyes scanned the darkness. They should be here by now. Shadowstalker thought as she glanced up to the clear blue sky. They said they would arrive at the desert around dawn, unless they stopped, they should’ve been at Jade mountain by now. Midnight and Eclipse said they had gotten the mysterious invite to JMA as well. How many others had? There had been no sender, no signature on the letter, and it had just appeared on Shadow’s doorstep, addressed to her. Behind Shadow a deep blue dragon with stars on her webbing paced, striking green eyes flicking through the dark. “Twilight stop pacing, you're making me anxious.” Shadow snapped. “Sorry” Twilight replied hastily. “It’s just, they said they’d be here by now.” “I know” Shadow’s purple eyes glanced again towards the sand kingdom. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions